A bat night
by cdbazemore98
Summary: The Hutchinsons take a weekend vacation at a cabin by the lake. There, Jake tries to mend his relationship with his daughter while save her from an evil prince of the night version of Peter Pan. Oneshot


**Hey guys, I'm back! Here is a nice oneshot about family drama, family bonding, and all that stuff just in time for Halloween. This is a little tribute to the horror film, Animal, only doesn't include a flesh eating creature, it involves a new blood sucking character that a author and I came up with. So shoutout to him. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains corporal punishment, mentions of cutting, alcohol, and brutal flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. But I do own Troy, Maia, and Kari Hutchinson.**

A bat night

"Daddy, are we there yet?"

"Yeah, are we there yet?"

Troy and Maia had asked this for the umpteenth time. The Hutchinson's were taking a weekend trip to a lake in the outskirts of California. It had already been a five hour ride, and the kids were getting tired. And so were Jake and Izzy, but at least they were more patient.

"Just a few more minutes, kids." Jake assured them.

"But that's what you said thirty minutes ago." Troy reminded him.

"Well this time we're close, honey." Izzy replied.

The twins sighed as they looked out the window. They both had recently turned eleven... back in January. So this would be their late late birthday gift. But it would also be their little sister's first trip. Hikari Ciara (Or Kari for short), was born on September 20th, and would be one this year. The child was an exact replica of their mother. Brown hair, brown eyes and all. The only difference was Kari's hair was darker and she had freckles. The little one was looking forward to the trip, but right now she was a sleep from the long ride.

But the twins themselves had grown and changed a lot. Troy was interested in skateboard much like his father was as a kid. He loved sports and horror movies. His idea of fashion was baggy clothes and backwards caps.

As for Maia though, she was a lot more tight when it came to fashion. Now first off, she loved teenage drama films and everything. She always tried to eat healthy... which didn't go so well. When the twins were ten, Maia was getting worried about her figure, fearing she was getting chubbier, so she started to work out more and eat less foods. But it didn't go as she wanted, because it caused her to get bulimic. Luckily her family was there to help her through rehab and getting well.

Ever since then, Maia tried to eat more healthy and try not to eat so less._  
><em>

_The worst experience of my life. _The eleven-year-old thought.

"We're here!" Jake announced as they pulled up in front of a large cabin.

_Finally. _Maia thought again.

The family got out of the car and walked towards the cabin. Izzy held Kari as the baby continued to sleep. The twins looked at the cabin. It was fairly large and nice looking. About two stories high. They were sure to have lot's of fun here.

"Hey! You guys are here!"

Now they knew that voice. From the cabin porch, stood the kids cheerful Aunt Melanie. Yes, the Andrews were staying at the cabin as well. Cubby had planned the trip for their daughter Crystal's sixth birthday. And he had invited Jake's family to come along. So that was another reason they were here.

"Hi, Aunt Mellie!" The twins greeted as they hugged their aunt, being careful around her stomach. Melanie was also pregnant with her second child. A little boy would be due in two more months. Melanie smiled at her nephew and niece. "Hello, little ones. I'm so glad you're here. Where's your sister?"

As if on cue, Izzy walked up to them with Kari, who had now just woken up. Melanie squealed as she took the baby in her arms. "Oh my. She's gotten so big. Hard to believe that she'll be one soon." She told Izzy. Jake greeted his sister. "Mel, it's nice to see you. Where's Cubby?"

Then as if on cue again, Cubby came out from the cabin. "Ahoy fellow crewmates!"

"Cubby! Ahoy there!" Jake greeted. The former pirates all reunited, as Cubby hugged Troy and Maia. "Coconuts. You guys are getting bigger every time I see you." He couldn't help but say. Jake only grinned. "Well that's the way life works Cubby. How are things with you & Melanie these days?"

"Good... and rather tiring. Melanie's hormones are getting the better of her at times."

"Is that so?"

Cubby just nodded, cringing a bit. Soon, the family and friends began to settle into the cabin, unaware of an evil creature watching them. The creature chuckled evilly as he stared at one of the twins... Maia.

"My time is almost near.. soon you shall be one of us."

In the cabin, Troy was busy reading a comic, Maia was brushing her hair. Izzy and Melanie were busy talking about being mothers, with Izzy giving Melanie advice. Jake was now playing with little Kari, ticking her tummy and making her laugh. He even began to speak to his 'baby princess'. "Boy you're such a cutie. You know that."

Kari's response was more giggling as she clapped her tiny hands. Jake smiled. "Aw, Kari. I love you so much."

Cubby came into the room with a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches, and a sippy cup for Kari. He grinned when he saw Jake playing with his daughter. "Aw. It's nice to see you having fun with Kari. Just like how I play with Crystal all the time."

"Crystal?" Jake asked.

Right on cue, the shy six year old walked into the room, holding the stuffed bunny doll giving to her by her mother. Jake grinned as he saw her, remembering Cubby's young daughter. He had forgotten how shy she was, which is why nobody saw her much besides her parents. "Oh hello there Crystal." He greeted the child, whose only response was a small wave.

Cubby chuckled as he sat Crystal on his lap. "Honey, can you say 'Hi' to Uncle Jake?" He asked. Crystal buried her face in her fathers chest, clutching her bunny tighter. "I think she's a bit shy still." Jake whispered. Cubby nodded. "I know. But I love her no matter how shy she is... you know, the way you love Kari is certainly not the way I've seen you bond with Maia for a long time."

Jake frowned deeply when he mentioned that, for it was true. "I wish you hadn't reminded me of that."

Cubby nodded. "Sorry."

It was no lie that Maia and Jake have rather drifted apart over the years, mainly when Maia became bulimic over a year ago. And things haven't been easy.

_Jake was furious as he saw the cuts on Maia's arm, made by a razor used by herself. "Maia! What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded. The ten year old gasp as she held her bloody arm. Daddy! It's not what you think-"_

_"You don't have to explain an excuse to me young lady. I see what your doing! You're cutting yourself up." He cut her off. Maia could tell her father was very upset, and he had every right... but did he really care? Maia glared. "Okay, maybe it is what it looks like, but you don't even understand what I'm going through."_

_"Oh really?"_

_Jake grabbed her arm to show her the millions to billions of bleeding cuts all over._

_"Just look at yourself, you have millions of cuts all over you. That's enough to practically kill you if you're not careful."_

_Maia didn't like the way this was going, and she didn't want to stand here and be talked to death by her father._

_"So what are you gonna do about it?" She asked in a smart alec and snarky tone, as if she was testing her father. Then without warning, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom she shared with her brother. Jake closed the door and then locked it, much to Maia's surprise. "What are you doing?" She demanded._

_Jake glared at her as he approached her. "What does it look like, I'm going to punish you for what you did in the bathroom."_

_Maia gasped. Punish? He couldn't, he just couldn't! "Daddy! You can't do that!" She protested._

_"Oh but I can young lady. For since you live under my house, you go by my rules!"_

_"So you're gonna punish me for something stupid?!"_

_Suddenly, Maia said added this, which would really push Jake to the limit of starting her punishment. "Just what are you gonna to do me? Are you too cowardly to do it?"_

_That did it! As Jake growled, he bends Maia over and starts to spank her very hard. Maia squealed in pain as she struggled to get away, begging for her father to stop. But there was no way she could get away from this spanking. "Daddy! Please stop!" She wailed. But instead, he said this._

_"Not until I teach you a lesson about what would happen next time you try to cut yourself."_

_Maia shrieked. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!" She protested._

_"Maia, it's just spanking!"_

_"And it hurts! You just don't understand me, you... you... CODFISH!"_

_That wasn't a smart move at all. Because that made Jake think that Maia was calling him a codfish, just like Captain Hook. And that made him even more angry. "Oh, so you think I'm a codfish?! Well, here's what I think of what you think I am?!" He suddenly began to spank her even harder now, but not before pulling her pants down revealing her bottom. This caused even more painful damage to her as she began to squeal in pain._

_"NO! PLEASE, DADDY! I'M SORRY!" She cried. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"_

_But it was too late now, she doomed herself after calling her father a codfish. And the worst part is that he was showing no mercy. He was going all out. As he continued to painfully assault Maia's bottom, he began to lecture her. This is what he said._

_"You've brought this upon yourself, Maia. We're trying to help you, but you're being selfish and harming yourself to the point where you can kill yourself. We raised you better than this. What happen to my little girl?"_

_Instead of an answer, Maia's response was more crying. But that didn't lightened Jake's mood at all. And this only made him spank her harder. And that only made Maia cry harder. After about fifteen minutes, Jake stopped as he pulled Maia over to a corner of the room. Maia was relieved he stopped, but was it for good. Jake put her hands over her head as she stood in the corner. And he began to talk to her as he did so._

_"Okay Maia, what I want you to do for now is just stay in the corner and keep quiet."_

_With that, Jake began to leave the room. Maia sighed with relief, he must be done with the punishing. But then, her relief was shattered when her father then added this as he left._

_"You stay put, I'll be back with the belt."_

_Maia whimpered in fear now._

Jake flinched when he remembered that day. Now he wished he could just forget about that day for good. For because of what happened that day, for he had hurt his Maia. He was only trying to give her discipline. But now, every since that day, Maia has been distancing herself away from him.

As for Maia herself, she was currently in her room, reading a book about health. Of course she wanted to read the book in privacy, so she had to door locked. As she read, she began to think about her father...

But as she did, she began to frown... mostly because she remember that day...

_Maia rubbed and sore and red bottom as she stood in the corner. She stood back away from the corner to pull up her panties and her pants, carefully though. But as she did, her father returned to the room with a belt in hand, and caught her in her act. "HEY!" Jake shouted as Maia jumped with shock. She turned and saw him with fright on her face, and boy did Jake looked a little angry right now. "Maia, when I said for you not to move. I meant, do not move an inch from the corner. But what do you do? You move anyway! Now it looks like I'm going to have to make this part of your punishment more brutal."_

_He also noticed that her pants were pulled up. "Pull your pants back down young lady." He ordered._

_"Why should I?" Maia asked. "Why do you have to do that?"_

_"Cause I'm your father, and you have to follow my orders."_

_Maia sighed, and then did as told. "You're such a hypocritical codfish..." She muttered quietly. But unfortunately, Jake heard her. "I heard that!" Maia just groaned in response, but that was the last straw for Jake._

_For now he takes hold of the leather belt in his hand, and straps it down hard. Then once getting into position, he begins to smack Maia with the belt very hard on her bottom. And she began to squeal in pain with each devastating hit._

_Maia begged for her daddy to stop, but Jake did not listen to her as he continued to use the leather belt as a weapon. He really wanted to punish Maia very hard. Then after about ten more minutes, Jake finally stopped. But the damage was already dealt greatly. Maia was breathing heavily as Jake glared at her lying on the floor._

_She was in deep pain. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, D-Daddy..." She whimpered._

_Suddenly, Jake helped her up and pointed to the corner again. "Now this time, stand in the corner. And don't move until I tell you to." Maia, not wanting to get anymore punishment, did as told. Jake left the room, but not before saying this to his distraught daughter._

_"And if you move again, your punishment will continue."_

_With that, he left, closing the door behind him. As for Maia, she stayed in her spot, sobbing quietly..._

Maia flinched as she remembered that. She hated to even think of that day. For that day made her change her thoughts on Jake forever... she was no longer his little girl anymore. _Still the worst experience of my life. _She thought. But then again, if she hadn't did what she did, she wouldn't have to go through all of that. But still, it was uncalled for with what her father did. And the fact that her mother didn't do anything to help her at all.

She now didn't even want to talk or even see her Daddy. But what she did want to do right now, is get some fresh air. So that's exactly what she does. "Mom... I'm going out..." She tells her mother as she walked out the door.

"Don't stay out too long." Was her mother's response.

With that, Maia walked out of the cabin and along the huge lake. However, as she walked on the cool evening night, she was still being watched by that evil creature. And right now, he was very slowly on the move. But Maia didn't notice as she looked up at the now dark sky.

"It's getting rather late..."

Maia started to go back to the cabin, but a heard a sound...

This freezes her in her track very briefly. She looked up to see something flying towards her... it looked like a bat. The small creature flapped it's wings as it began to transform in front of Maia's very eyes.

"Oh my god..."

That's when the bat's transformation was complete, revealing himself to be a person. "Well, good evening young lady."

"Who... who are you?" Maia asked timidly.

"You can call me Peter."

"Peter... as in, Peter Pan? You kinda look like him."

For some reason, she was right. For this person looked just like the boy who never grows up. But there were a few differences... His clothes were colored black, his skin looked a little bit pale, and his eyes had a different color scheme... a lighter brown... with a tint of red in them. Peter grinned as he stroked Maia's hair. "So, what's a nice young girl like you doing out here at night?"

"Oh uh, well... I needed to get out for some fresh air... and to clear my head of some thoughts..."

"Is that all? Cause I couldn't have help but overheard something about family affairs."

"I... I don't like to talk about it..."

"And how come?"

"It's... complicated."

Peter just grinned as he put an arm around Maia's shoulder and began to talk to her about a certain day she had... with her father. "Now, now. It's okay if you don't want to tell me about it, I understand. Besides it probably wouldn't matter anyway. Considering I'm aware about that certain day you had with your father last year." Peter told her, which surprised Maia. "That's right. While I was flying through the city in secret. I couldn't help but spot you being first spanked, and then whipped with a leather belt in the corner by your own father. Although I could never figure out why he did it though."

Maia gasped a little. "Well... he was punishing me... because I was cutting myself... I thought I was getting fat, so I tried to eat less and do other stuff to loose weight... didn't go well. I fell into bulimia..."

"Bulimia you say?!"

"Yes... but my family helped me get better. They supported me all the way."

"Well from how I can see you right now. It seems you're telling the truth."

Maia nodded. "Yes... but I still don't forgive my Daddy for what he did."

Peter pats Maia on the shoulder as he says. "I seem to understand now."

"Yeah... I should really get back inside the cabin-"

But before Maia could leave, Peter grabbed her by the arm, tightly. "Just a sec Maia!" He said. The eleven year old was confused. What was he talking about? "Now why would you want to go back inside?! Cause your father might punish you for no reason again if possible."

At the world punish, that brought back another bad memory...

_It was just a very quiet Sunday afternoon at the Hutchinson home, and Maia was currently sitting in her room reading a book. That is until her father had come in, and from the look on his face. He doesn't look very happy right now._

_"Maia, you are in big trouble young lady!" Jake firmly said to her. This caught Maia's attention, and confusion as well. How could she be in trouble, if she hadn't done anything all day long. Except sit quietly in her room and read from a book._

_Before she could even say something, Jake stops her as he says. "Don't say a word Maia Hutchinson, I don't want to hear any excuses for what you did. I heard from one of your friends saying something about smoking."_

_That shocked Maia a lot, how could she be accused of smoking. She doesn't even remember smoking at all, nor did she ever want to her. That's when her father said. "Yeah that's right, did you choose to smoke with your parents back turned?"_

_Maia shook her head. "I wasn't smoking, Daddy. I would never smoke. Not at this age."_

_"Oh yeah?!" Jake said as he suddenly took out her backpack and pulls out a box of cigarettes. "Then how come there's a box of cigarettes in your backpack?"_

_The ten year old gaped in horror. "That's not mine! I don't even know where it came from!"_

_"Don't you lie to me young lady!"_

_"I'm not lying! I don't know where those cigarettes came from!"_

_But Jake refuses to believe her at all. Maia sighed. "Why don't you believe me, Daddy?" She asked as he suddenly approached her. But instead of answering her, he grabbed the book she was holding and placed it aside. "Hey!" Maia protested. "I was reading that." Jake gave her a cold stare as he pulled her up and pointed to a corner in the room, telling her this in these seven long sentences._

_"No more reading for you today Maia! You are going to stand here in this corner and stay quiet. But your not going to be just standing there. I am going to grab my leather belt. And teach you another lesson, by smacking your little bottom. And for your sake, you better not move when I come back. Or it will be far worse, understood?!"_

_Maia gasped. "Daddy, no! That isn't fair!"_

_"I'm afraid you should have thought twice before you chose to smoke."_

_"I'm telling you! I DIDN'T SMOKE!"_

_But alas, it was just no use. Her father just wouldn't believe her. Being ten years old was harder than she thought. The preteen then stood in the corner as told. Jake then removed his belt from his pants and placed it on her bed. He approached the child and informed her of how the punishment was going to go._

_"Alright Maia, listen to me very carefully. Were just going to do a little bit of whacks on your bottom with my leather belt in hand. What I want you to do is stay entirely still as we do this, cause if you do will get through this a lot quicker and be done with it. But if you move at all, or even make a sound. I'll keep the punishment extended until you stand still and stay quiet until the punishment is over, understand young lady?!"_

_Maia gulped silently, but nodded. And so the punishment goes on as planned. Maia tried her hardest not to scream or move as the belt hit her jeans covered bottom. Suddenly, Jake stopped as he dropped the belt. She thought he was done. But then she felt him digging into her pockets, and to her shock and horror, it was a used cigarette._

_"So! You didn't smoke eh?! Then how come I found a used one in your pocket?" Jake demanded._

_Maia stuttered. "Uh... uh... I don't know where that came from."_

_But Jake still wasn't buying it. He then dug into her pockets some more to find seven more used cigarettes._

_And when Jake and Maia saw those in her pocket, at the same time both were extremely shocked. But none were as shocked as Maia was, how the heck could she have had all those used cigarettes in her pocket when she doesn't even smoke at all. Before she could even think this through completely, Jake angrily spoke up._

_"Maia, I can not believe you! I have in my hand a total of eight used cigarettes. And I found all of them in your pocket. Are you trying to tell me that you smoked at least eight cigarettes when you were not around? Is that it?!" Jake demanded, but before Maia could say a word, Jake stops hr. "No, forget it! I don't even want to hear a word from you!"_

_That's when he throws away all the used cigarettes, and pulls down Maia's pants. Much to her complete shock, her bottom has been exposed once again as Jake picks up the leather belt and tells her, "Now were gonna have have to do this all over again! But now this time, with your bottom exposed. So unless you want to make this quick, you best stay quiet!"_

_All Maia could do was follow his rules as he began to use the belt to whip and whack her bottom to no end as she tried to her hardest not to move an inch, or let out a scream in pain. Cause she knows that doing either one, or both will cause the punishment to last longer. Luckily she holds still and stays quiet. As the punishment would soon end five minutes later._

_She sighed with relief as Jake drops the belt, Maia couldn't help but shed some tears a little as the pain stung a lot. Soon her daddy was about to leave the room, but not before telling her this shocking announcement. "Oh, and by the way Maia. You're grounded for a month for smoking!" That's when he shuts the door, leaving Maia horrified. She had been grounded for something she didn't commit._

_"Wait no! Daddy! That's too long for me!" She protested as she limped out of her room. Meanwhile, Jake was showing Izzy the cigarettes he found with Maia. She gasped. "Why would Maia have those?" She asked. Jake just sighed as he crushed the sticks in his hand._

_"Izzy, that's something even I don't know."_

_"But Maia would never smoke. Someone must have put them in her bag when she wasn't looking."_

_But Jake had to disagree with that. "But I found these in her pocket."_

_"Then they must have put them in her pocket when she wasn't looking."_

_However, Maia came downstairs. "Mom. Please knock some sense into Daddy!"_

_Jake overheard Maia, and was shocked to see her out of her room._

_"What are you doing out of your room?! I thought you were being punished."_

_Izzy gasped to see Maia limping as she picked her up. "Oh baby, are you okay? Jake, what did you do to her?" Jake choked a little when she asked him that. "Uh.. well, I..."_

_"Please don't tell me you took a belt to her again. You know we agreed to not use that kind of discipline." And well, Jake then glared as he both admitted to his actions and defended himself. "Okay fine, I admit the truth. I did use the belt on Maia again! But I only did it to teach Maia a lesson about smoking at a young age."  
><em>

_"I'm telling you, Daddy! I didn't smoke!" Maia protested._

_However, Jake still didn't believe her as he approached her. "Maia! There's no point in trying to deny or make excuses for your actions. I found used cigarettes in your pockets, and that's all the proof I need. Now look, from here I won't use the leather belt on you anymore. But either way, you are still grounded for a month. Which means no TV, no spending time with your friends, and no reading novels!"_

_The preteen gasped! "You can't do that. That is so unfair!"_

_"Jake..." Izzy tried to get a word in, but Jake cut her off as he continued to talk to Maia. "I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. You have to learn what happens when you illegally smoke at a young age."_

_Maia couldn't believe what was happening. She was being punished for something she didn't even do. Tears started to form in her eyes. "So what am I suppose to do for a whole month then?"_

_"You'll have to figure that out on your own."_

_The ten year old sniffed a bit. "I loathe you, Daddy."_

_Jake and Izzy were shocked to hear Maia say that as she stormed back to her room, shutting the door behind her. And locking it!_

Remembering that painful day caused Maia to start crying, as Peter hugged her, comforting her as well. "There, there. It'll be okay, I promise!"

"I can't believe I told my Daddy I loathe him. Why did I do that?" She asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say your anger got the better of you."

"Maybe..." Maia sighed.

Peter smirked as he started to fly, carrying a surprised Maia with him. "Uh, where are we going?" She asked.

"I'd figured I could bring you over to my place for a while. Hopefully try to help you clear all those bad memories from your head." Peter answered. Maia smiled a bit, but then frowned. "Wait! What about my parents? They'll be worried about me."

Peter thought about that for a moment, and says. "Good point! But however, I won't keep you away long. Just for a short time. Cause that's all the time we need for now."

"O-Okay..."

And so, they continued on.

Back at the cabin, Jake and Izzy were currently helping Cubby make dinner. Kari was sleeping, Troy was watching TV, and Melanie was reading. But none of them new about Maia's whereabouts, and that made Izzy worried. "I haven't seen Maia since she went out. Where could she be?"

Suddenly, they heard a scream outside. A scream that Jake could recognize...

"It's Maia!" Jake shouted as he makes a run for it to the door, and heads outside. Upon heading outside, he began to look around to try and find Maia and where she screamed. But he couldn't find her at all. "Maia, where are you?"

Then all Jake could hear was another scream from Maia in response, apparently it was coming from somewhere over in the forest area. Jake believe that Maia must have wandered into the woods, and accidentally got lost. And now she was being chased or attacked by wild animals like bears or something. But either way, he knew she was in trouble.

"Hang on Maia, daddy's coming to rescue you!" Jake shouted as he makes a run for it into the woods, just as Izzy stepped out to see Jake leave for the woods. She wanted to go as well, but she had to care for the other children as well, so she could only pray that Jake would make it back safe and sound. Along with finding Maia.

Back with Jake, he scattered through the woods at a massively fast pace, desperate in finding Maia before something bad could happen to her. Right now he already felt bad for doing what he did in the past, and if she was killed now. He would never ever forgive himself ever again.

He stopped for a brief moment to catch a breath as he shouts. "MAIA! ARE YOU OUT HERE?!" He tried to hear for any response, but once again. He only got the sound of her screaming instead, only this time it was louder. So she wasn't far as he kept running towards where the scream was coming from.

After another minute or two, he heard her screaming again. But this time even louder! That's when he stops to find an old broken cabin in front of him, that must be where Maia's screams were coming from. So he quietly goes up to a window and looks through it. Just in time to see Maia struggling with her life as Peter was about to take her blood away.

Jake paled immediately when he saw Peter, for he recognized him...

Just then, he saw Peter expose his fangs as he spoke to Maia in a Dracula like accent. "And now my dear sweet child, once I suck your blood. You shall become one of us!"

"NOOOOOO!" Maia shrieked. "Somebody help me! DADDY!"

When he heard her calling for Daddy's help, he takes no time to waste and goes into action. Jake draws his Destiny Sword, and bursts into the room. Maia and Peter see him, and a confrontation takes place.

"Hold it right there, Vampire!" Jake shouts, holding his sword up towards Peter.

Peter suddenly began to chuckle as he says. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jake Hutchinson, I can see you want to go another round?!"

"Not this time Peter, I came here to rescue my daughter Maia." Jake said. "Now I suggest you let her go now, or else?"

"Or else what?!" Peter asked, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Or else, I'll blast you with a ray of sunlight from my sword." Jake answered. "And if I remember correctly, Vampire's die from the sun."

But the vampire just laughed as he reminded Jake of something. "Aren't you forgetting something Jake, I am immune from all those things that can kill a Vampire." Jake then remembered that, but continued to hold up his sword. Maia gasped. "Daddy! Help me!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jake gave her a smile. "Don't worry Maia, I'll find a way to save you."

With that, Jake charged towards the vampire. And used his sword to strike the Vampire down. But Peter just drew his own sword. Now it was a battle between swords. But who would triumph? Maia watched with worry. She really wanted to help her father. But how? What could she do? That's when she saw some rope... and has an idea.

Back to the battle, the Vampire seemed to triumphed against Jake, slashing him badly.

"How pitiful!"

Jake groaned as he tried to get up, but fell back down. "Looks like after all these years of growing up, you've lose your touch." The vampire grinned. Jake growled as he got up again. But as he did, he noticed Maia jumping on the vampire's back, kicking and hitting him. "Leave my Daddy alone!" She exclaimed.

"Gah! Hey!" Peter shouted.

Jake couldn't help but grin. _That's my girl... _He thought.

Peter tried his hardest to shake off Maia, but she had her grip on him way too tight as she continued to punch and kick him mercilessly. Amazing the Vampire was actually feeling the damage by her. But it wouldn't be long before Peter manages to grab hold of Maia and throws him off of her, sending her to the ground.

Maia groaned as she rubs her head, and looks up at the Vampire. Who looked very angry right now as he said to her, "You really shouldn't have done that Maia dear. But now I'll end all of this and make you become part of my family. "He suddenly exposes his fangs and prepares to take a bite out of Maia's neck.

Jake gasped as he tried to save her, although he couldn't due to the scar caused by Peter's sword. But surprisingly Maia moves out of the way just in time. Causing the Vampire's fangs to go through the wooden floor, temporarily rendering him wedged and stuck. This allows Maia to make a comeback and fight back.

That's when she goes to Jake and helps him up as he says. "Wow! Maia that was very brave of what you did there. I'm very proud of you." Maia smiled and hugged Jake, as he hugs her back as well. However this moment wouldn't last long as Peter frees himself from the floor and approaches the Hutchinson's. And boy did he look very angry.

"You know, your really starting to bother me you two. All i am trying to do is take a bite out of a victim and suck their blood, it's the only way to extend my family. And before this night is through, I will take somebodies blood." Peter told the two as he pulls out his sword. "Even if I have to slash somebody open and kill them with my deadly Dracula Sword!"

Jake was prepared to fight back and protect Maia, but his wound was still hurting him. So he couldn't move very much. That's when suddenly Maia takes the Destiny Sword from Jake & holds it in front of the Vampire. This shocked Jake a lot as he says to his daughter, "Wait! Maia, what are you doing?" Maia turns to her daddy and smiles.

"I've treated you like I was nobody to you, and now I'm going to make it up by fighting off against the Vampire myself. And this time, protect you daddy." Maia replied with determination. Jake smiled a little after hearing her say that, all these years he wanted to protect her. And now, this time it's the exact opposite. She is protecting him this time.

But all the Vampire did was laugh as he stares down a determined Maia. "Oh come on now, Maia you don't honestly think that a little girl like you can stand up against a superior fighting Vampire do you? If so, then your more of a fool than I thought. This will make taking your blood more the sweeter." Peter raises his sword, and so does Maia.

"Prepare to die, Vampire!" She exclaimed.

And so the epic battle of swords begins...

And already it was intense...

For so far, Peter & Maia have been very even at this point. Jake watched with worry for his daughter. For he didn't want her to lose, or worse. Get killed by the Vampire. It just now brought back another painful memory.

_It was an ordinary Friday night. Maia was just arriving back at her house, having went to spend time with friends, despite still being under punishment. But of course, she chose to sneak out when her parents were in their bedroom. As she carefully walked through the front door, she was greeted by a harsh voice._

_"Well hello Maia.." Maia froze in her tracks, for she recognized that voice anywhere. It was her Daddy standing right in front of her, looking not to happy at the moment with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Maia gulped and then chuckled innocently. "So, you somehow went out after all. Even after I had grounded you for a month. Maia, I am quite surprised and disappointed in you."_

_"Daddy, before you jump to conclusions. There was an emergency with my friends, and I had to tend to her. No harm done." Maia defended herself._

_"What kind of emergency?!"_

_"Um... uh... a-"_

_Jake just cut her off. "Look I don't want to hear it, you went back on your punishment. But now I'm gonna have to extended your punishment by another three weeks."_

_Maia gasped. "WHAT?! That isn't fair! That's too long for me!"_

_"Well you shouldn't have thought of sneaking out of your punishment like that. Now go to your room, and stay there for the rest of the night. Otherwise I'll extended the punishment by another two weeks."_

_Maia sighed as she began to walk upstairs, but then Jake noticed something in her pocket. He reached into the pocket to find a used cigarette... and a bloody razor._

_"What.. in... the... HELL?!" Jake screamed as Maia froze with fear, and noticed what Jake was holding. She was in total shock once again, how did those kind of items get into her pocket? One of her friends must have planted those in her pockets when she wasn't looking, and now she was going to get framed for it. And boy does Jake look very angry right now._

_Before Maia could say anything, Jake stops her and says first. "Maia, what is all this?! More used cigarettes, and a bloody razor! If you really were treating somebody, it wasn't for care from the looks of things. It looked like you were punishing that person or practically killing them." Now she was heartbroken._

_How could Jake think of her doing such a thing? But then suddenly, Jake grabs her by the ear and pulls her back into her room and throws her on the bed as he tells her in a dark and serious tone, "I can't believe I'm going to do this. But you have left me no other option, I have to teach you a lesson involving this matter, so that way you can never do it again."_

_Maia was very scared right now, just what could he be planning. When she noticed he still had the bloody razor in his hand, she gasped when realizing what he is preparing to do. She wanted to get away, but her daddy made it impossible. But now it was too late as Jake starts to use the razor and scratches open her legs, causing her to scream._

_Since the razor was very sharp, it hurt a lot with each scratch Jake makes with it as blood began to pour out from the scratched open areas caused by this deadly tool. Heck even Maia began to cry softly with the pain going on, it wouldn't be long before Jake used the razor on the rest of her whole body, practically in a fit of his rage. Before finally stopping ten minutes later._

_Maia was sobbing and breathing heavily as she stared at her father in horror. "D-Daddy... how... how could you?" She whimpered. Jake glared at her. "I'm sorry Maia. But it was the only way for me to teach you a lesson." Jake replied as he throws away the bloody razor for good._

_"I... I thought I was your little girl... I thought I was your pirate princess..." Maia pointed out._

_But much to her shock, she just saw her daddy leave without saying a word. He completely ignored her!_

_The next day..._

_Jake would remember that day as being the worst, but although there was anything punishment physically, there was some caused by words. And it would be the ones Jake would forever regret ever saying. It all started at breakfast. Troy couldn't help but notice his twins scarred body and chuckled a bit._

_"Jeez, Maia. You sure look like you had a bad night sleep last night."_

_Maia's only response was a glare. It was quiet at breakfast time for the family, until Jake spoke up, regarding Maia. "Maia, we need to talk."_

_The preteen looked up from her food to face her father. He took a deep breath and began to speak. "When I found that bloody razor and another used cigarette in your pocket last night, I knew that something was terribly wrong with you."_

_"Daddy, please." Maia replied. "I don't know where those things came from. I don't even know how they got in my pocket."_

_Jake was about to speak again until he noticed something on Maia's arms... bleeding cuts. "Hold on.. Are those.. more cuts?!"  
><em>

_Maia gasped as she covered her arms. "I can explain-" She tried to say, but her father cut her off._

_"You were doing it again?!"_

_"No... well, maybe. But listen, it's for the benefit of the doubt! I've been-"_

_Once again, cut off. "You've cut yourself for the last time, I'm not gonna stand for it anymore." Jake said. "Starting tomorrow, I'm thinking on planning to send you to the obedience home for children."_

_Maia gasped in horror, as did Izzy, who stared at her husband in shock. "Jake! You can't be serious."_

_"But I am!"_

_That's when Troy spoke up. "Don't you think doing that is a little too much for Maia."_

_"I'm sorry Troy but my mind is made up, Maia is completely out of control and something needs to be done. And obedience school for children is the only thing left."_

_Maia began to protest. "You can't do that, Daddy! I'm not some dog. I don't need obedience school. I'm very obedient!"_

_But his father wasn't listening, that's when she knew nothing was going to make him change his mind. He was dead serious! The preteen felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at her father, who glared in return. But then he said something that would truly break her._

_"I thought I'd seen you as a beautiful daughter, but with the way you've been acting. You're nothing but a complete wreck!"_

_Maia gasped in complete horror as she backed away from her family... "I... I don't even know you anymore..." Was she said before sprinting back upstairs to her room._

_Everyone else was very shocked with what Maia said, especially Jake. He was now even more furious as he stormed after her, but then Izzy stopped him. "Jake! Whatever you're going to do, please don't do it-"_

_But Jake just pushed passed her._

_He walks out of the kitchen, and up the staircase to the second floor. He stormed down the hall at a furious pace until reaching Maia's room. He tried to open the door, but finds that Maia had locked the door upon returning there. So he bangs on the door furiously as he shouts. "Maia, you open this door right now!" But Maia refused to respond at all._

_This only made Jake even more furious as he shouts again, "If you don't open this door right now young lady, then I'll burst my way in." He hoped to hear a response from her this time, but unfortunately nothing was coming. That's when Jake had enough! "Alright I warned you! I'm bursting my way in." So taking a few steps back, he starts to bang himself into the door._

_After a few tries, he manages to burst the door open, and make his way into Maia's room. He finds that the lights were off and he finds Maia lying on her bed sobbing very hard. At first he seemed to feel a little awful seeing her this sad. But as he approached her, he suddenly noticed something that would shock him completely._

_He looked down on the floor to find some inappropriate magazines lying around filled with major content not suitable for children. Especially the one that he picked up from the floor featuring all sorts of nudity and other naughty stuff. He felt disgusted seeing all of this around. But this wasn't all that Jake would fins in Maia's room._

_Next he noticed a couple of empty cans lying on the corner of her room. He walks over to them and picks one up, he would be extremely horrified to find out what the label reads, which was Beer. Maia had been illegally drinking alcohol at a very young age of eleven?! Now this made Jake extremely furious as his grip crushes the can in his hand._

_That's when he storms over back to Maia's bed and yells. "MAIA HUTCHINSON!" This caused Maia to squeal in fright as she faced her Daddy, and noticing the angry look on his face, she began to get very scared again. But she was still wondering why he looks this angry, well she would find out right now as Jake angrily spoke to her._

_"I thought cutting yourself up, and illegally smoking was bad enough! But now here I am in your room finding not only some inappropriate magazines, but a huge pile of empty cans of beer?! What is wrong with you?!" Jake said, as Maia felt completely shocked hearing what her Daddy found in her room. Inappropriate magazines and beer, what was up with that._

_Before she could even explain, Jake cuts her off once more. "NO! I don't want to hear you excuse your way out of this one. After seeing all of this, I can tell that you really are broken up, so as of this moment. You can forget about me sending you to Obedience School for Children tomorrow, I plan to send you over there RIGHT NOW!"_

_Maia gasped again. She couldn't believe her father was doing this to her. This was the last straw for her, she had enough! "How can you do this to me, Daddy? How?! I don't know where those magazines and drinks came from-"_

_But her Daddy had already left before she could finish her sentence, he went to grab the phone and make the call. Maia ran after him. "No Daddy, please! Don't do it! I can never survive there! Don't send me away! Please!"_

_But sadly, it was too late. She could here her father on the phone. The call had been made..._

_She then heard her mother talking to Jake. "Honey, couldn't we try something that will help her. Like a doctor or something?"_

_"Iz we already tried that remember, they weren't much help."_

_"Then what about a therapist?"_

_"Tried it?! Remember?"_

_"Well, you have to try something other than obedience school. Maia's just a child... it's obviously she doesn't wanna do this."_

_"I'm sorry Izzy, but this is the only other option left."_

Jake shook off that bad memory as he heard a scream from the vampire. That's when he saw Peter being severely damaged as he held his wounded area in pain. Maia held out the Destiny Sword and was shining a light from it that was bothering him. He tried to make a comeback by biting Maia, but she dodged. But then he decided to reveal something that Maia didn't know about.

"Alright, hold on a sec Maia. Time out! Before we go any further, there's something that I want to get off my chest. Now I overheard about how your father sent you to Obedience School for Children for two months, but I'm sure that you didn't know was that when your father thought you were broken. He actually considered about wanting a new child, in replacement of you?! It's true!"

Jake gasped and then growled. "That's a lie! Maia, don't listen to him. He's trying to bring you down."

Maia shook her head, but then Peter laughed as he revealed something that was in fact, true... involving the items that she had that Jake found. "Oh, but there is one thing about Maia that was true. You know all those things you found in her room before?! Well, apparently she was trying to waste herself."

Maia gasped. "WHAT?! That's not true either!"

With that, Maia shot a beam through the vampire's chest. He just coughed and chuckled, now saying the real REAL truth about those items.

"Oh, so you want the REAL truth?! Fine, I'll give you that. The truth is that all those items Maia had in her room last year, she did not hide them from you at all. And the reason she didn't know them being there was because, in secrecy.. I PLANTED THOSE ITEMS IN THERE AND LET MAIA TAKE ALL THE BLAME!"

... Now Jake was mad. But not as mad as Maia was, for she shot another beam at the villain. "I knew those items had to come from somewhere..." She said. But the vampire just kicked her away as he floated out the window, saying these words.

"You may have prevented me from sucking your blood this time. But that luck won't last forever, When you're 16! I'll be back!"

With that, he disappeared. Maia was panting heavily as Jake held her tightly in a hug. Right now he felt happy to see Maia safe, and her loving him again as she says to Jake, "Daddy... I'm so sorry on how I acted."

But Jake had something he had to say as well. "Actually Maia, I'm the one who should apologize more. I should have believed you about all of that stuff. If I did, I never would have sent you to Obedience School for Children."

"Oh Daddy... it's okay. But me cutting myself was on purpose. I felt like I was getting fat, so I tried eating less and other stuff to keep myself thin."

Jake understood what she was going through with that, but he just continues to hug her as he picks her up and carries her out of the old cabin. As he walked through the woods, and began to express how much he loved his 'sweetface'. "You know that you will always be my most favorite daughter."

"What about Kari?" Maia asked.

"Her too, don't worry."

Maia just sighed as she laid her head on her father's chest, very tired.

"I love you, Daddy."

Jake smiled back as he cuddles Maia back and says. "I love you too Maia, and I always will."

With that, Maia started to go asleep, as Jake kissed her on the forehead.

**(Sniff) This... was so sweet. I will admit, this wasn't perfect, and may need some serious editing. I will take constructive criticism, but no flames or negative words, please. And this tale is gonna be the preview of a new story that I will write for next year. I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. This is my longest one yet. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: Happy Halloween!**


End file.
